the rise of the Sithticons
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: When the Sith mange to kill Jack Holmes Mikaela Curtis and their friend Jade Mullens go on a search for Alicia Simpson and the matrix's of the force secrets end up revealed Jack is the son of Optimus the Shadow legion become Shadowbots Alicia is the daughter of Ironhide and Anakin Obi-wan and Siri become Autobots Jack and his allies must now fight the Sithticons led by Gigatron.


**The Rise of the Sithticons**

**Optimus: right in this story you are my son.**

**Me: Yeah I am.**

**Ironhide: and Alicia is my daughter.**

**Me: Yes she is.**

**Optimus: you owe my 50 energon shards.**

**Ironhide: what why?**

**Optimus: remember our bet for when they were hatched?**

**Ironhide: oh**

**Alicia: which bet is this?**

**Optimus: we bet you and Jack will be sparkmates.**

**Alicia: oh.**

**Me: I own nothing except the plot and my characters and before you ask Dad it is a crossover.**

**Obi-wan: enjoy.**

**Me: your rather early I was going to include you and your wife and the ending note.**

**Anakin: what about me?**

**Me: and you Anakin.**

**Anakin: ok.**

**Sidious: enjoy the chapter**

**Me: how did he get in?**

**Anakin: I don't know**

**Optimus presses a blue button a big hole appears in the ground Sidious falls through and runs away with his butt on fire the hole closes**

**Alicia: where does that go?**

**Me: well he fell down to the Earth's core and ran out screaming now enjoy the chapter… wow no interruptions for once nice.**

Jedi Master Jack Holmes unbeknownst to himself actually the son of Optimus Prime was playing volleyball in sport he had just scored the winning point for his team when his connection with Darth Sectimus opened he cried out in pain falling against the wall "Lord Ravage Lady Pseudos Lord Raventhous do not let me down and bring Mikaela Simpson to me" Sectimus ordered "yes my lord" the three replied ending the transmission the vision ended.

"Mikaela is in trouble" he said "what?" Curtis said in disbelief "Mikaela is in trouble now either help me or out of the way" Jack yelled running out to help the sister of the girl he loved Lightsabers in his hand and activated he charged and clashed with pseudos and ravage "Jedi" they growled Jack just dodged each strike and parried each blade with ferocity Mikaela watched from her hiding spot as the four clashed sparks flew off each blade as they clashed Raventhous force pushed sending Jack through eight trees and a bus he spat out blood "there is a good source of force energy on this planet the Simpson sisters could lead us to it isn't the fate of the force users more important than two human lives Holmes?" Ravage asked Jack got up retrieving his Lightsabers "you'll never stop at two I'll take you all on" Jack growled charging blades whirring as Black and white clashed with red Darth Raventhous tried to sneak up on him but Jack jumped and tore the Sith Lord's face apart he continued attacking with a rage never known "Mikaela where are you?" he yelled but Ravage snuck up and stabbed him "weak" he said as Jack fell "Mikaela run run" he groaned eyes closing "Clones Autobots attack" Shadow yelled as Mikaela ran Curtis opened Bumblebee's door and Mikaela ran in "Bee get them out of here" Ratchet yelled and Bumblebee Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drove away Mikaela noticed Jade Mullens with them "Jade why are you here?" she asked "Robots came after us and Bee rescued us" Jade replied.

Back at N.E.S.T base despite being outlawed in America Australia welcomed them with open arms Optimus and Lennox got a call "yeah" they asked "we've lost Jack" Ironhide said sadly both closed their eyes in mourning. "Jack's gone" she said to them Bee had his kicked puppy look Sideswipe sighed not cracking a joke and Sunstreaker looked saddened Jack was an inspiration to them all "we need to find Alicia I have a contact who might know where she is" Jade said and soon they headed off to find Jade's contact.

Darth Ravage smirked after his lord basically gave the Earth an ultimatum surrender Mikaela or be destroyed. At Nest base Jack's body was airlifted in and they watched silently as it lay on the ground a crumpled heap several army trucks arrived with weapons out the clones pulled out their weapons "you want a piece of me" Shadow demanded "put your weapons down" Lennox ordered "tell that to them" the soldier replied coldly "your all decommissioned general you are to report back to main base effective immediately" their Liaison former prime minister Tony Abbot said "it needs to go through General Morshower first" Lennox replied "prime ministers orders the secret is out this is our war now and we will win like we always have military strategy I'm sure they are willing to negotiate" Tony hissed "when Tatooine freezes over" Optimus said the Sith have the power to build Decepticons this was their war to "like what like handing over the girl" Lennox snapped "all options are being considered" Tony replied "whatever the Sith are after this is just the start" a soldier said "get this piece of crap back to French island" Tony sneered leaving "he is a major asshole" Epps said "agreed" Will said resisting the urge to kill Tony "Shadow maybe we should leave this planet" Clone Captain and medic Tails said "that is not what Jack would want" Shadow replied.

Jade's contact worked at a deli "seriously a deli of all places" Mikaela said she was wearing a hood and sunglasses they entered to find a face she did not want to see Seymour Simmonds she turned around hoping he did not see her "oh no not her" Seymour groaned "I'm not happy about this either" Mikaela replied "anyway we need to find Alicia Simpson" Jade said his face hardened "place has closed everybody out" he said once everybody cleared they followed him into the meat locker where he opened a door on the floor into an apartment "how the hell?" Curtis asked "don't ask now Alicia all I know is that she doesn't want to be found especially by my idiotic brother" Seymour said "brother?" Jade asked "yeah my brother turned to crime married Gwen Simpson came to me after Gwen died what do you want with her" he asked "your brother is dead killed by Jack Holmes who is dead and only she can bring him back" Mikaela said "well in don't know where she is currently someone does but first look at this" Simmons said pulling out a folder "what the hell?" Jade said "yes his DNA matches the DNA of Optimus Prime" Simmons said "Father and Son" Curtis said "right let's go" Simmons said.

An air museum was where they went Curtis distracted the guard and tased the guard being sure not to Taser himself they snuck in Simmons walked up to a jet "hey Jetfire I know your alive" Simmons said "when can an old bot get any peace around here" Jetfire said "we need to find Alicia" Mikaela said "hold on tight everybody" Jetfire said "to what?" Bumblebee asked "fair point" Jetfire said and the group disappeared and went flying through some random desert in Egypt "find the tomb of the Jedi the matrixes of the force are there" Jetfire ordered flying off "Bumblebee contact NEST" Curtis said.

At Nest "Optimus message from Bumblebee" Ironhide said "put it through" Lennox ordered "need you in Egypt commander and bring Jack AKA son of the truck" Bumblebee said "son of the truck Optimus Jack is your missing Sparkling" Ironhide said making the connection "Autobots Shadowbots Nest roll out" Optimus ordered the Shadow Legion had become Cybertronians calling themselves Shadowbots and Jack will be their leader when resurrected.

Once Will threw Abbot out of a plane because the dumbass activated his parachute on the plane and they dropped out in Cairo while the sith went after the pyramid of Giza "SITHTICONS ATTACK!" Sectimus yelled instead of building Decepticons they became Cybertronians they found Alicia studying a wall "Alicia" Simmons said "oh hey Uncle Seymour" she said hammering the wall and finding the two matrixes she picked them up and as they turned to dust put them in two socks "right let us go" she said.

They split up Jade went with Simmons Sideswipe and Sunstreaker after Alicia put a post hypnotic suggestion in her head advising her to be brave to the pyramid to attempt to stop Sectimus while they headed for Cairo with Bumblebee having to split up Curtis picked up a fallen Sithticon weapon and escorted the girls while Bumblebee joined the Autobots and Shadowbots providing cover fire shooting Sithticons as they met up with Lennox and Epps "where's Jack?" Alicia asked having sensed his death "over in the courtyard but you can't go with an airstrike coming" Lennox answered Curtis continued shooting Sithticons with no fear on his face and saved Elita-1 Chromia and Arcee from getting shot by Darth Rampage "you need to watch your backs" he advised as Jetfire returned taking down Mixer and Driller "RUN!" Epps yelled and the five ran Alicia broke off and ran to Jack's body Ravage now Gigatron appeared from the explosions "Simpson die" he growled firing and then blackness enveloped her "ALICIA!" Chromia yelled recognizing her as the Sparkling of her and Ironhide Lennox ran up and began CPR while Epps radioed for a medic.

Alicia found herself surrounded by 13 people 3 were green and 1 was yellow which her mind told her meant they were alive and yellow meant in stasis "you have done well to get the matrixes" Mace Windu said "but found they are not earned they are" Yoda said "you have fought for Jack one of the last of our brethren insert one into his chest and one into your own and your Cybertronian heritage and Spark Bond will be complete" Ki-Adi said "now return to life and tell Jack the Kenobi's and Anakin will come to Earth and join the Autobots" Agen Kolar said and Alicia awoke grabbed the two glowing matrixes ran over to Jack's body and plunged one into his chest and the other into her own Jack convulsed his eyes opened and he sat up "Alicia you returned to me" he said soon Sectimus grabbed the matrixes from their chests mortally wounding them "Jack Alicia take my parts you will become full Cybertronians and stop his plot" Jetfire said ripping out his own Spark "electro electrify" Tails ordered and Shadowbot soldier Electro obeyed his order Electrifying the three the parts went like magnets over the two they grew in size Jack taller than Alicia and with a Jetpack and they both got up "stay here Alicia" he ordered and flew off as the newly arrived four watched in awe.

At the pyramid Sectimus started the force harvester Jack flew in and pushed him off the pyramid and destroyed the machine extracted the matrixes one flew into Alicia while the other entered his chest he flew down Lightsabres now built in to his arms like his father's energon swords he fought both Sectimus and Gigatron sending Gigatron flying he focused on Sectimus ripping his face off and destroying his spark Gigatron and the former Pseudos now Hellscream retreated Jack returned and Optimus and Elita hugged him Alicia was receiving the same thing from Ironhide and Chromia they headed on an Australian aircraft carrier Jack and Alicia stood up on deck with the Autobots and Shadowbots "when I was dead I saw the Jedi Council they said the Kenobi's and Anakin will come to Earth and become Autobots" she said "then I will my old mentors and friends again you hear that Shadow I'm not going to be the only Jedi on Earth" Jack said smiling and the Shadowbots smiled as well Curtis was on Bumblebee's shoulder polishing his new gun Mikaela was on Sideswipes and Jade was on Sunstreakers Mikaela and Jade were going to train to become liaisons between The Autobots and the Government and Curtis was going to train to join NEST he had impressed Lennox and many other people with his bravery "so we get to meet them" Elita asked "yes you will" Jack replied smiling.

**Anakin: what we don't appear this chapter.**

**Me: nope next chapter you three and Alicia won't join the Shadowbots but be Autobots which helps if I ever decide to do Age of Extinction.**

**Siri: what will happen if you do Age of Extinction?**

**Me: I won't spoil it but the Shadowbots take the Autobots role in it.**

**Obi-wan: who's the one glowing yellow?**

**Jack: the Sentinel of this story Pablo Jill.**

**Anakin: Ah.**

**Optimus: anyway please review we won't force you but it will stop Jack procrastinating.**

**Me: and that will help a lot. **


End file.
